Una esposa para Naruto
by ASUKA02
Summary: A Lady Tsunade se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que Sakura y Naruto deben casarse, porque según ella así tiene que ser, para eso ha cambiado una ley que afecta al nuevo Hokage, el problema es que ellos ni siquiera son novios. —¡No me enredaran en su telaraña!. - *NaruSaku* [COMPLETA]
1. El articulo 631

N/A: este será un Three-shot o mejor dicho una historia de tres capítulos.

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen al gran mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto, a mí solo me pertenece la trama que presento, escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento y esparcimiento, no gano absolutamente nada.**

.

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA PARA NARUTO **

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo 1: El artículo 631**

**.**

**.**

_De acuerdo al artículo 631 de la ley de Konohagakure el Hokage o la Hokage o aspirante a Hokage, debe estar casado para poder ejercer su cargo._

Naruto dejo de leer, no podía creer lo que leía, golpeo el escritorio con ambas palmas de sus manos para luego ponerse de pie, hace apenas un mes había sido nombrado Hokage, justo el día de su cumpleaños número veinte.

—¡Esto no puede ser, la abuela Tsunade era Hokage siendo soltera!, —protesto perdiendo la calma, se paso una mano por el rostro tratando de controlarse, seguro era una broma, miro al consejo de ancianos con ojos entrecerrados. —¿quien puso esa ley?.

A los ancianos les molestaba el poco respeto que Naruto mostraba hacia ellos, pero no había nadie mejor para el puesto de Hokage.

—Fue Tsunade-sama quien creó esa ley antes de renunciar a su puesto.

El rubio suspiro aliviado, —ah, sí fue la abuela, ahora mismo hablo con ella para que la elimine y listo.

—No puede comenzar su mandato eliminando una ley del anterior Hokage, eso se vería mal.

A Naruto le importaba poco si se veía mal o no, pero no iba a casarse cuando ninguno de los demás Hokage tuvo que hacerlo en un inicio, además no tenía con quien casarse.

—¿Que opciones tengo?, ya que son mis consejeros este sería un buen momento para hablar. —propuso el jinchuriki volviendo a sentarse en su sillón, el mismo que antes ocupaban los mejores shinobis que ha tenido Konoha.

—Cásese con alguna buena mujer. —opino Homura.

—O puede poner su cargo a disposición. —añadió la señora Koharu.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa, —eso jamás, he luchado demasiado para llegar aquí.

—¿Entonces se casara? —le pregunto la anciana.

Naruto se rasco la nuca preocupado —tengo que pensar en quien pueda ser.

—Si gusta podemos ayudar en eso, podríamos hasta conseguir una buena alianza con una familia adinerada, el dinero ayudaría a la aldea.

Si que era aprovechados esos dos.

—De momento no necesito ayuda pero gracias.

Ambos consejeros se despidieron y Naruto espero un momento antes de salir él también, no podía ser que su sueño de ser Hokage se acabara por una tonta ley, sabia donde estaba hospedándose la nieta de Hashirama, tenía que hablar con ella y rápido. Iba directo hacia la casa de la ex Hokage cuando vio a Sakura comiendo en uno de los puestos de comida en la calle, el rubio freno en un derrape, quizás ponía aprovecharse de la situación, puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado y se acerco a la joven.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estás?. —lo dijo tan tristemente que ella se preocupo.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —le pregunto preocupada.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y le explico lo que acababa de enterase —la abuela Tsunade puso una ley antes largarse de su cargo, una para que yo no pueda ser Hokage.

—¿Una ley? —Repitió confundida, Naruto abrió la boca para continuar pero ella se apresuro a decir, —espera vayamos a otro sitio, —la pelirosa había notado que el señor que atendía el puesto estaba muy interesado en la plática del nuevo Hokage.

La kunoichi pago los alimentos que ya había consumido y se llevo a Naruto hasta el cementerio, era demasiado grande y sin árboles cerca de las tumbas, el lugar perfecto para hablar sin interrupciones.

—Es la tumba de Rin Nohara, compañera de Kakashi-sensei y Obito, —comento Naruto.

—Supe que fue el eterno amor de Obito. —Agrego Sakura, —tiene flores nuevas, seguro ha sido Kakashi-sensei quien las trajo, ¿crees que él también se enamoro de ella?.

Naruto lo pensó dos segundo antes de decir, —No, no como un hombre a una mujer.

—¿Y tu como podrías asegurar eso? —le cuestiono ella.

Naruto se ruborizo levemente, —bueno, son cosas que se notan Sakura-chan.

—Que sabrás tú. —se mofo ella. —no te conozco ninguna novia.

La verdad era que él podía decir lo mismo sobre ella, afortunadamente.

—Hasta podría dar ejemplos de lo que se siente no ser correspondido. —contesto con desanimo.

Ella se sintió incomoda, sabía de sobra que Naruto tenía un amor así como el de Obito, y que esa chica era ella misma, pero no sabía cómo sobrellevar la situación, tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos y luego si algo malo pasaba no pudieran salvar la amistad.

La amistad de Naruto es tan importante para ella, que generalmente pensaba que era mejor seguir siendo amigos que joderlo todo con un romance prematuro, prematuro para ella, seguía teniendo muchas dudas, ya estaba segura de no amar a Sasuke, pero no estaba segura de que sus sentimientos por Naruto fueran amor.

—Cuéntame sobre esa ley que hablabas. —insistió la joven cambiando de tema.

El shinobi se alboroto el pelo frustrado y dijo con algo de rabia, —ahora tengo que estar casado para poder ser Hokage.

Sakura de la impresión trago aire y le dio un ataque de tos. —¿ca-casarte? —pregunto con voz áspera sintiendo algo malísimo en el estomago.

El rubio torció la boca gruñendo, —si, Sakura-chan, me ha jodido la vida la vieja Tsunade.

"_¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Tsunade-sama?"_ pensó Haruno con ganas de golpear algo, respiro pausadamente para calmarse, no podía entrar en pánico, tenía que apoyar a Naruto.

—¿Y ahora que harás Naruto? —pregunto preocupada, sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por ser Hokage.

—No sé, no está bien visto que un Hokage inicie su mandato eliminando una ley del anterior Hokage. —dijo él repitiendo las palabras de los ancianos.

—Tienes razón.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que el Hokage volvió a hablar, se rasco la cabeza y balbuceo nervioso, —eh, Sakura-chan, —la miraba de reojo, —ya que estas soltera y yo también... qué tal si tu y... yo...

—¡No!. —se negó tajantemente adivinando lo que quería él.

Naruto dejo caer los hombros deprimido, —err, tenía que intentarlo.

Haruno sonrió levemente y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, le dijo, —iré a la biblioteca a ver si encuentro algún otro artículo que pueda rebatir esa ley, ¿quieres ir?.

—No, tengo asuntos que atender.

Sakura se sorprendió ante el rechazo del joven, Naruto sabía que ir a la biblioteca no solucionaría nada, tenía que buscar a Tsunade lo más pronto posible.

.

.

Llego a una lujosa posada, no entendía porque ella no se quedaba permanentemente en la aldea, _"seguir viajando como si ya no estuviera muy anciana para eso" _pensó enojado por la trampa de la que él llamaba abuela.

Shizune le estaba haciendo manicure a la rubia cuando Naruto llego haciendo un escándalo, —¡vieja Tsunade se que está allí, abra la puerta o la derribare!.

—Ese mocoso no me respeta. —bufo la rubia.

Shizune contemplo la puerta con preocupación, —Lady Tsunade, Naruto ya debe haberse enterado de lo que hizo.

La Senju se preparo mentalmente y le pidió a su fiel amiga que abriera la puerta, ella obedeció con algo de miedo.

—Naruto, ¿qué te trae por aquí?. —le pregunto con fingida inocencia Shizune.

El jinchuriki entrecerró los ojos desconfiado, para él Shizune era otra traidora.

—Si, Naruto, ¿qué te trae por aquí?. —repitió con sorna la Senju.

El Hokage no aguanto más, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no entendía para que ella hacia algo así, si sabía que él no era de los que se casarían por pura ambición.

—¡No se haga la tonta!, ¡su maldita ley de casarse no hará que me case!.

Tsunade levanto una ceja, —entonces asumo que renunciaras al puesto de Hokage.

—¡Ser Hokage es mi camino ninja, no me rendiré!, —hizo una pausa y luego agrego —he pensado que como la ley es nueva y todavía no es conocida podemos hacer de cuenta que no existe.

Tenía esperanzas de que algo así pudiera suceder.

—Porque no te casas y listo. —replico Tsunade testarudamente.

Naruto chillo con exageración —¡¿y con quien me voy a casar?!

—Con Sakura —respondieron al unisonó ambas mujeres.

Naruto se desinflo antes sus ojos —ya se lo he propuesto y se ha negado. —respondió con aire deprimido.

Tsunade chasqueo la lengua fastidiada, sabía que Sakura se pondría necia, pero tenía esperanzas de que se dejara llevar por la desesperación.

—Entonces cásate con otra, a varias le interesara la idea de casarse con el Hokage. —propuso la rubia.

Si tenía que echarle más leña al fuego lo haría porque ya no había vuelta atrás, tendrían que presionar a Sakura hasta que diera su brazo a torcer.

—¡Lady Tsunade!. —Replico Shizune, —no le dé un mal consejo.

La kage insistió tranquilamente. —Haz una lista Naruto, elige la que mejor te convenga.

El Uzumaki decidió enfrentar los hechos, camino hacia la puerta a paso firme, y escucho a la rubia decir —espero ser la madrina de tu boda, me refiero a si es con Sakura.

Acabando de irse Naruto llego Sakura, la pelirosa estaba muy inquieta, lo de ir a la biblioteca había sido pérdida de tiempo, apenas Shizune le abrió la puerta, Haruno fue directo hacia su maestra.

—¡Tsunade-sama tiene que ayudar a Naruto, él no se puede casar!. —le exigió, respiraba con dificulta, pues había corrido para llegar lo antes posible.

—¿Y porque no Sakura?. —pregunto con algo de ironía su maestra, se sentía poderosa jugando con los nervios de la joven.

Dudo un segundo antes de responder —Por que... porque está mal obligar a la gente a casarse, ¡además no es justo!, ¡Naruto se ha ganado ese puesto!, tiene que ayudarlo.

Confiada Tsunade pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura y la guio hasta el portarretratos que reposaba sobre un estante, era una foto donde salía Naruto y Sakura al lado de la Hokage, la fotografía fue tomada poco después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

—En tus manos está la solución, cásate con él y ayúdalo a gobernar Konoha. —lo dijo como si se tratara de ir a la bodega de la esquina.

Sakura resoplo, —Para eso ya tiene consejeros.

—Naruto es muy parecido al primer Hokage, mi abuelo tuvo a mi tío para ayudarlo a tomar decisiones, pero recuerdo claramente como mi abuela tenía que jalarle las orejas cada vez que se le subían los humos a la cabeza.

—¿El primer Hokage era presumido? —pregunto curiosa.

—Todo hombre con tanto poder por más bueno que sea siempre en algún momento se les sube la fama a la cabeza, Shikamaru podrá ayudarle, ya me entere que lo agregaran al grupo de consejeros, pero siempre será un súbdito con un límite, Naruto necesitara una esposa que sea capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara. —le explico tratando de hacerla razonar.

—Aun sin casarme con él yo podría hacer eso. —aclaro estresada.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, —nunca será igual, compartir la cama con él te daría una ventaja.

Sakura se ruborizo levemente, no quería hablar sobre besos ni nada con su maestra, además no tenía nada que contar, para suerte de ella Tsunade tampoco era de las que hablaban de ese tipo de cosas.

Haruno lucharía hasta el final, no iba a rendirse tan fácil, no podía pensar siquiera en casarse tan joven.

—Naruto ya no es el niño chillón y fanfarrón de antes, es el mejor chico que he conocido, tiene un gran corazón y a pesar de que en ocasiones es un baka, le aseguro que es incorruptible. —manifestó la pelirosa.

Shizune decidió por fin interceder, —con todas esas cualidades, seguro ya consiguió con quien casarse.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos entendiendo que esas dos estaban tratando de lavarle el cerebro, pero ella no podía tomar una elección así de importante tan a la ligera, además que ni siquiera eran novios, ¿cómo iban a casarse?. De cualquier manera tenía que ir a ver a Naruto, no fuera que ya anduviera de puto por allí.

—No me enredaran en su telaraña. —les advirtió señalándolas con un dedo.

La pelirosa se fue, demasiado rápido como para que las otras sospecharan a donde iba.

—No sé, Lady Tsunade, yo no creo que Sakura se case, pero Naruto si, si eso pasa hará infelices a tres personas, a Naruto por no casarse con la chica que ama, a Sakura por haber perdido a Naruto, y a la pobre chica que se case con él, pues no será amada.

—Entonces tendrás que impedir la boda Shizune. —le dijo en tono de reproche.

—¿Yo?, pero si usted fue quien tuvo la idea de esa ley. —replico preocupada.

.

.

—¡Naruto abre la puerta!.

—¿Sakura-chan? —murmuro extrañado.

Apenas le abrió la puerta ella entro a la casa, —¿qué hacías porque no abrías rápido? —le pregunto desconfiada, estaba algo paranoica.

La kunoichi entro a la mansión y miro todo lo que estaba a su alrededor buscando algo anormal, quizás una mujer desnuda.

—Es que estaba ocupado. —se excuso algo nervioso.

Trato de ocultar la lista en el bolsillo de su pantalón pero ella se la arrebato, —¿qué es esto Naruto?

Haruno procedió a leerla: **Mujeres para casarme**, Sakura se ruborizo levemente al ver su nombre en primer lugar dentro de un corazón, pero al lado una nota que decía un; _no quiere. _

Ino: muy escandalosa.  
Tenten: es la novia de Lee  
Hinata: demasiada aburrida.  
Ayame:

—No puedo creer que incluyas a Ayame, ¡es muy mayor para ti Naruto!.—lo acuso con mirada severa.

Uzumaki se rasco la nuca, —htp… pero podría comer ramen todos los días. —opino, se le iluminaban los ojos de solo imaginar el ramen.

Sakura se sintió muy celosa, se removió incomoda y dijo. —¿solo por el ramen?, cualquiera puede hacer ramen.

Naruto sonrió —¿tú sabes preparar ramen?.

—No, pero ni que fuera tan difícil de aprender, hago operaciones complicadísimas cada día, eso no sería nada para mí.

Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa, era la primera vez que veía a su amiga celosa, "será que…", no dudo en intentarlo nuevamente.

—Sakura-chan… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?.

—¡Ya te dije que no joder!. —protesto cada vez estaba más estresada.

Naruto bajo la cabeza decepcionado y ella agrego con algo de tristeza —no puedo creer que en verdad te vayas a casar, dijiste que no lo harías. —lo ultimo sonó a reproche.

Él se alboroto el pelo sin saber qué hacer, —Err… pero ya lo intente todo Sakura-chan.

—¡Eres un mentiroso!, seguro estás loco por casarte y hacer cosas sucias con cualquier mujer. —lo acuso severamente.

Naruto empezó a mover las manos como si quisiera volar, —¡eh, claro que no, yo soy fiel, soy fiel Sakura-chan!

Ella le miro con desconfianza, —¿qué otra chica te gusta en la villa?

Se canso del bombardeo de su amiga y puso un alto a la guerra.

—¡Basta! —alzo la voz enojándose, —fui a hablar con los ancianos otra vez y solo conseguí que me regañaran y acusaran de tratar de hacer trampa, me recordaron que la prorroga es de 48 horas, sino cumplo la ley tengo que entregar mi puesto.

Demasiado estrés para Sakura, ahora tenía las horas contadas, —tendré un plan en cuanto regrese, ni se te ocurra casarte en mi ausencia.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¿Lograra Sakura burlar la trampa de Tsunade?, Naruto se quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como su sueño de ser Hokage se le escapa de las manos?


	2. El dilema de Sakura

**UNA ESPOSA PARA NARUTO **

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo 2: El dilema de Sakura**

**.**

**.**

Kizashi llevaba más de cinco minutos observando a su hija, Mebuki había salido temprano y en casa solo estaban padre e hija, ambos se encontraban sentados frente a la mesa del comedor. Sakura revolvía el desayuno de un extremo del plato al otro.

Su padre se fijo en las casi imperceptibles ojeras bajo los ojos de la joven, señal de que no había dormido bien, pensó que seguramente se había desvelado leyendo algún libro, pero descarto rápidamente la idea pues aunque ella hacia eso regularmente, nunca dejaba de comer.

Sakura estaba tan concentrada en su dilema sobre el casamiento de Naruto que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la presencia de su progenitor.

—¿Que sucede hija?, ¿no te gusta la comida?.

Ella levanto el rostro y lo miro con expresión distraída, al menos no estaba tan lejos en sus pensamientos pues si escucho la pregunta.

—No, no es eso. —murmuro sin muchos ánimos, no tenía ni apetito, la cruda realidad la había abofeteado, no había ninguna posibilidad de que Naruto pudiera evadir esa nueva ley y continuar siendo Hokage.

Kizashi sonrió con expresión divertida, —ah, entonces estas enamorada.

Ella se ruborizo gritando un exagerado —¡claro que no!

El hombre soltó varios comentarios bromistas, sobre que las chicas cuando se enamoran hasta pierden el apetito, y que en cambio los hombres pierden hasta la cabeza, el hecho de que Sakura no se marchara le daba a entender que ella estaba intentando decirle algo.

La pelirosa se removió incomoda y comento.

—Padre, ¿qué haces tú cuando tienes que tomar una decisión muy importante?.

El señor Haruno la miro con interés, —¿laboral o personal?.

Sakura dudo en responder, pues nunca había visto a su padre tan serio, pero ya había comenzado lo mejor era continuar, porque si cambia de tema tan rápido levantaría sospechas.

—Hpt... Personal.

Su progenitor achico los ojos y pregunto muy preocupado —¿Es-tas embarazada?

Ella se levanto de un salto y la silla cayó al suelo bruscamente —¡QUEEE, claro que no, ni siquiera tengo novio!

Ahora si se iba pero su padre la hizo sentarse nuevamente.

—Jeje, es que me habías asustado, tú nunca dejas de comer por nada, tu madre cuando estaba embarazada al principio no tenía apetito.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y gruño —la pérdida de apetito puedes ser por múltiples cosas, no precisamente un embarazo, estoy preocupada eso es todo.

El señor Haruno aliviado volvió a su actitud relajada, se enfoco en la conversación de antes y trato de dar un buen consejo, algo que se adaptara a la poca información que le había dado su hija.

—Bueno Sakura en la vida no hay que tenerle miedo a los cambios, los cambios son indispensable para crecer como personas, ¿te imaginas que todo fuera igual desde que uno nace, hasta que morimos?, una vida así sería muy aburrida y rutinaria.

Sakura pensó que tenía razón pero no dijo nada, él continuo hablando.

—A veces lo mejor es no pensar tanto, porque el miedo arruina oportunidades, si ese paso que tienes que dar no te hace daño a ti, ni a nadie, entonces dalo sin problemas, ve con todas y no tengas temor.

Dar el paso significaba perder su soltería, un cambio demasiado radical en su joven vida. El señor Haruno ahora pensaba que todo el drama de su hija era porque quería mudarse a vivir sola, ya que todas las amigas de Sakura tenían su propio apartamento.

—¿Pero y si me equivoco?. —dijo angustiada.

El hombre le palmeo el hombro diciéndole, —Todos aprendemos del ensayó error, nadie aprender del ensayó éxito.

Tampoco era como si fuera la única chica del planeta, podía ayudar a Naruto a casarse con una buena chica, ¿en verdad podía?, algo le decía que no.

—Tienes razón papá, pero lo que perdería es muy importante para mí.

Kizashi sonrió conmovido, que su hija tuviera tanto aprecio de vivir con ellos le provocaba mucha ternura, pero un buen padre siempre tiene que enseñar a sus hijos a ser independientes, guiarlos y dejarlos elegir.

—¿No crees que es peor pasar toda la vida pensando en el que hubiera pasado?, es decir no tengo ningún problema con que vivas por siempre con nosotros, de cualquier forma heredaras esta casa.

Sakura ya ni le escuchaba, se imagino a sí misma con diferentes edades tratando de encontrar a un chico que se pareciera a Naruto, porque con el tiempo descubría que Naruto era su hombre ideal, pero era único y luego ya no había otro igual y tenía que terminar conformándose con alguien similar a él.

"_Divorciarnos podría ser una alternativa, pero abría que esperar un tiempo" _pensó como una segunda opción, aun no habían pasado esos años que imagino hace un momento, aun no estaba muerta de amor por el rubio.

—Si no resulta puedes regresar siempre que quieras, al menos por mi parte no habrá ningún reproche, —decía muy inspirado Kizashi.

Sakura parpadeo aun sin prestar atención a su padre, una idea nueva se formo en su cabeza, en el caso de que aceptara casarse con Naruto, eso no le impediría seguir siendo ella misma, tampoco tenía porque renunciar a ninguno de sus pasatiempos, de hecho si a él no le importa que continué con sus actividades podía darse una oportunidad con él, dejar que Naruto la cortejara.

—Padre, ¿qué opinas sobre Naruto Uzumaki?

El señor Haruno se extraño por el cambio tan repentino de conversación, pero no le dio importancia, pensó en que todas las mujeres eran así de impredecibles.

—Hum, ¿el Hokage?, pues es orgullo de Konoha, un héroe del mundo, gracias a él a ti y al otro chico ese Uchiha estamos vivos, lo que yo opine de Naruto Uzumaki debe ser lo mismo que todos, deberías presentárnoslo un día, invítalo a comer aquí.

Mierda, era verdad que nunca había traído a Naruto a su casa, era un punto en su contra, la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió y Mebuki entro con varias bolsas de papel, se veía visiblemente enojada.

—Kizashi el local que pensábamos alquilar ya lo han ocupado, te dije que lo reservaras idiota.

.  
.

Naruto se encontraba en la residencia del clan Hyuga, había recibido un mensaje por medio de un ave mensajera, ahora se encontraba en el despacho del líder del clan, el señor Hiashi, el rubio no tenía ni idea de que quería el hombre, pero había decidió acudir a la brevedad que fue solicitado, como nuevo Hokage no quería comenzar fallando a su pueblo.

También era que estaba aburrido en la oficina y buscaba cualquier excusa para salir de allí.

—Viejo Hiashi estoy aquí como solicito, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Al hombre no le gusto el poco respeto que mostro el joven, pero si quería emparentar con el Hokage tenía que soportarlo.

—Me he enterado de que necesita casarse, y quiero ofrecerle a una de mis hijas como esposa. —contesto tranquilamente.

Directo al grano, Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, _"¿cómo es que la noticia se ha regado tan rápido?"_

—Estoy hablando de mi hija Hinata.

"_Con la noticia regada en el pueblo ya no podre zafarme del compromiso"._ Pensó preocupado.

El Hyuga seguía hablando tranquilamente y Naruto seguía pensando en cómo se había esparcido la noticia tan rápido.

—A ella le causa mucha ilusión casarse con usted, aunque eso es lo menos importante, los Hyuga podríamos colaborar más con el progreso de Konoha si se hace el matrimonio. —dijo tratando de convencerlo, tenía que controlarse para no sacar a relucir su lado más ambicioso, con el Hokage de yerno podría obtener más poder para su clan.

Naruto torció la boca deseando no haber venido, después de todo lo que había sufrido en su vida, quería ser feliz a su modo, no pensaba vivir una mentira forzándose a amar a una mujer que no despertaba en él ni un mal pensamiento, sexualmente hablando.

—Señor, no quiero que se lo tome a mal, pero su hija merece a un hombre que si la ame.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Hinata, al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación, —¡Hinata sal de aquí, yo me estoy ocupando!. —replico Hiashi enojándose.

Ella no hizo caso, se dirigió hacia Naruto y dijo en tono de suplica. —Naruto-kun yo quiero ayudarte, no tienes que amarme para casarnos, no te exigiré nada.

Parecía que repentinamente había perdido su extrema timidez, pero era que ella veía en ese momento su única oportunidad de lograr un lugar importante en el corazón del rubio, Hinata estaba convencida de que con su amor bastaba para los dos, Naruto lo pensó y creyó que no sería justo para ella, ni para él tener que vivir una mentira todos los días, nada valía ese sacrificio.

El rubio sonrió en un gesto de agradecimiento y quiso ser amable con ella, cosa de la cual se arrepentiría mas tarde.

—Hinata gracias por tu ayuda, Sakura-chan tiene una idea para librarme del matrimonio, pero si no la consigue tal vez acepte tu ofrecimiento.

Hiashi al escucharlo abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y saco un papel en blanco, —entonces dejémoslo por escrito, usted como Hokage sabe que estas cosas hay que dejarlas por escritas para prevenir problemas.

—¿Escrito que cosa? —pregunto Naruto sin entender.

—Que a partir de ahora Hinata será su novia, con eso podemos alargar un poco más la prorroga.

Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente, —¡¿mi novia?!

Hinata casi se desmaya de la emoción, tuvo que sentarse en una silla para no caer al suelo.

Hiashi comenzó a redactar la carta mientras decía —Efectivamente, déjalo en nuestras manos, seguirás siendo Hokage sin tener que casarte, al menos no todavía.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Naruto se enfrenta a una difícil decisión, espero que no estén imaginando que Sakura va a llegar gritando e impedir la boda, con Hinata vestida de novia y toda la cosa, nada que ver, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	3. ¿Estado civil? casado

N/A: No recuerdo si lo dije en el capitulo anterior, pero extendí este fanfic a 5 capítulos, para así poder desarrollar un poco más cada escena, y que todo resulte un poco más real, acá el tercer capítulo.

.

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA PARA NARUTO **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 3: ¿Estado civil?... casado**

**.**

**.**

A pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia la mansión del Hokage, faltaban apenas cinco horas para que se venciera el plazo de Naruto, Sakura había esperado casi hasta el último momento para informarle de su decisión al rubio, _"protegeré el sueño de Naruto de ser Hokage al coste que sea"._

Por el camino no se detuvo a conversar con nadie, algo que resultaba casi imposible, pues todos en la aldea la conocían y la apreciaba mucho, algunos eran pacientes, otras personas que la admiraban y la saludaban al verla. La pelirosa llego a la casa que ocupaba recientemente el rubio y noto que ahora dos shinobis custodiaban la puerta.

—¿Chicos me dejan pasar?

Ellos se apartaron haciendo una reverencia, tenían órdenes del mismísimo Hokage de que solo Sakura Haruno podía visitarle a la hora que fuera y que debían dejarla pasar sin ningún atraso.

—Cla-claro Sakura-san. —tartamudearon ruborizándose, Sakura tenía el poder de impresionar a los hombre con su profesionalismo y belleza.

La dejaron entrar y ella quien ya conocía la casa se dirigió hacia donde el sonido le indicaba había alguien cortando ramas, Naruto estaba en el patio trasero, el Hokage podaba las plantas tranquilamente con una tijera de jardinería.

—¡Naruto! —le llamo eufórica, le había costado mucho ocultar sus emociones antes los dos guardias.

Él se volvió lentamente con la tijera en las manos, estaba vestido con ropa de estar en la casa, una franela negra y el pantalón naranja, —¿Sakura-chan? —murmuro.

Haruno avanzo rápidamente hacia él, parecía que iba a arrojarse a sus brazos pero no lo hizo, tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo, se freno a un metro de distancia.

—Lo he pensado mucho, aquí tengo mis documentos, ¡vamos apresúrate!. —le dijo rápidamente, la emoción de estar haciendo algo tan importante, la tenía con la adrenalina a millón.

Naruto no entendía a que se refería su amiga, —¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto extrañado.

Sakura entorno los ojos, —¿cómo que a donde?, ¡a casarnos idiota!, busca tu acta de nacimiento, apúrate que en una hora cerraran la oficina de registro civil.

Creyó que Naruto estallaría de alegría, pero su reacción fue muy diferente a la que imagino, una expresión tristísima se formo en la cara del jinchuriki, él ya no necesitaba del sacrificio de su amiga, ya le había dado solución al problema, lo había hecho porque no podía renunciar a su puesto de Hokage, no solo porque fuera el sueño de su vida, sino porque mucha gente confiaba en él, en que lograría que todas las naciones se unieran para lograr la paz en el mundo shinobi.

Era tan grande su responsabilidad con el mundo, que prefería sacrificarse por el bien de todos.

Cabizbajo dijo —Como ayer no te manifestaste en todo el día, ya lo he solucionado.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta, le hubiese gustado sentarse para poder asimilar la información —¿Te-te casaste? —tartamudeo.

Él levanto el rostro y hablo con voz seria, hasta parecía que había envejecido diez años, no había alegría en sus ojos, —no, pero ya pase un informe al señor feudal por escrito diciendo que tengo novia y pues… que me casare pronto.

Ahora sí, Sakura camino varios metros lejos de su amigo y se sentó en una banca, la pobre estaba tan conmocionada y sorprendida que no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos.

Naruto comenzó a disculparse, —lo hare solo para cumplir todo lo que he prometido, debo tener la autoridad de un Hokage para poder lograr la paz, para tener la misma influencia que tienen los Kages de las demás naciones, luego puedo divorciarme.

Sakura estaba allí, sentada en la banca de color blanco, rodeaba de la perfecta grama verde, el olor a tierra mojada inundaba a sus fosas nasales, en otro momento le fuera gustado, porque era uno de sus olores favoritos, pero ahora solo sentía ganas de vomitar, estaba asimilando muy mal la noticia, tuvo que obligarse a mantener la calma, mientras Naruto seguía diciendo quien sabe que cosas.

—¿Quién?, ¿con quién?. —pregunto Sakura fijando su atención en él.

Naruto miro a los alrededores y luego respondió en voz baja, —Hinata se ofreció a ayudarme.

Haruno se puso de pie de un salto —¡estás loco!, ella jamás te dejara divorciarte, sabes que le gustas desde hace tiempo, lo sabes, ¿no?.

Él se rasco la cabeza —Sí, pero no tiene nada que ver. —respondió ingenuamente.

Sakura se altero, —¡TIENE TODO QUE VER IDIOTA!, ¡te envolverán y nunca podrás escapar de ese matrimonio!, ¡quizás hasta se embarace para retenerte!.

Bien ya se había desahogado.

Naruto en verdad creía que Hinata no tenia dobles intenciones, si había detectado la ambición de Hiashi, pero a la pelinegra no la veía como una amenaza.

—No hare _eso _con ella, ya le aclare que solo será formalismo, viviremos en la misma casa pero solo seremos amigos.

Sakura no lo iba a dejar cometer esa locura, le parecía increíble la inocencia de Naruto con algunas cosas, —¡eres un baka tonto y estúpido!

El Uzumaki se enojo, porque él también se estaba sacrificando para quitarle la presión de tener que ayudarlo, así que visto desde el punto de vista del rubio, Sakura estaba siendo muy ingrata.

—¡Pues prefiero eso a someterte al martirio de ser mi esposa!.

Naruto también se desahogo diciendo lo que realmente pensaba.

Haruno lo agarro de la tela de la franela y le dijo en tono amenazante, —¡No seré la segunda esposa de nadie!, envía ya mismo un equipo de rastreo para que intercepten la carta, tu y yo nos casaremos hoy, ¡así que mueve el culo!.

Lo soltó y Naruto estaba muy perplejo por las palabras de su amiga y más aun por la determinación que veía en su mirada, era como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿hablas en serio?.

—¿Me ves cara de broma?, tu serás Hokage sea como sea.

Ella estaba en su modo agresivo, Naruto no quiso llevarle la contraria, así que en ese momento no pensó en el lió que se metería con los Hyuga, solo obedeció.

Con solo el Hokage pronunciar unas palabras un ANBU apareció ante ellos, rápidamente Naruto procedió a darle órdenes de que formaran un equipo de tres ANBU especializados en rastreo e interceptaran la carta que había enviado hace dos horas al señor feudal. Sakura observaba todo con impaciencia.

Cuando quedaron solos Naruto comento, —Sakura-chan no tienes que sacrificarte por mí.

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos —Esta sería la segunda vez que me rechazas, ¿crees que soy poco para ti?. —le pregunto ofendida.

—¡No, no, no!, —se apresuro a decir, —no dije eso, es que quiero que cuando te cases sea por amor.

Sakura resoplo, —estamos perdiendo tiempo, ¡vamos!.

Lo jalo del brazo entrando a la casa, —apresúrate, vístete con tu traje de Hokage, eso les recordara a la gente del registro que deben atendernos rápido.

Cinco minutos más tarde la gente por la calle miraba con curiosidad como el nuevo Hokage iba de manera poco elegante siendo tironeado por su mejor amiga.

A Sakura aun le falta un año para ser mayor de edad, con Naruto no había problemas porque era huérfano, pero Haruno si necesitaba una autorización de sus padres para poder casarse, pues la mayoría de edad eran 21 años, por ese motivo había engañado a su padre para que le firmara una autorización, el pobre hombre creyó que era un permiso para inscribirse en un curso nuevo.

Sakura ni siquiera lo había dejado leer, era astuta como una gata.

.

.

Shizune entro repentinamente al bar donde Tsunade bebía tranquilamente una copa de sake, respirando forzadamente la de pelo corto dijo.

—¡Tsunade-sama, la gente anda comentado que vieron a Sakura a Naruto y a Sasuke entrar a la oficina de registro civil!

La rubia tosió y después de tragar con dificultad se puso de pie. —ese par de bakas, piensan dejarnos fuera de la diversión, ¡vamos!

Se apresuraron discretamente, pues la ex Hokage no quería perder la compostura, y que la gente dijera que se comportaba como una chiquilla, así que no corrieron como debieron hacerlo.

.

.

—Ya puede besar a la novia.

Sasuke entorno los ojos, había sido arrastrado por ese par para convertirlo en testigo de lo que él catalogaba como estupidez extrema, Naruto por su lado no sabía si besar a Sakura o darle las gracias, estaba perplejo por haberla visto firmar de primera.

Haruno se ruborizo y beso la mejilla de su ahora esposo, el rubio se sintió decepcionado y Sasuke aliviado de que el momento incomodo terminara ya, la puerta por tradición se dejaba abierta por si alguien quería interrumpir el acto así que Tsunade y Shizune pudieron entrar sin ningún problema.

—¡Ustedes dos¡. —Tsunade los señaló con el dedo, tenía un tic nervioso en el labio superior —¡¿cómo se atreven a no invitarme?!.

La Senju había pensado que Naruto manifestaría públicamente que Sakura era su novia y pediría se le extendiera el plazo a una semana, que Sakura organizaría un pequeño festejo y se casarían al modo tradicional, no por civil y sin avisarle a nadie, se sentía burlada.

Ellos por el apuro del momento habían pedido a la mujer de limpieza que firmara como testigo del matrimonio, un honor que la mujer no esperaba ni en sus mejores sueños, ¡ayudar a que dos populares héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja se casaran! Y no solo eso, él es el Hokage, sus amigas se morirían de la envidia.

—Debimos correr Lady Tsunade. —se lamento Shizune.

Tsunade apretó la mandíbula furiosa.

El señor que los había casado observaba todo con miedo, la mujer de limpieza, temerosa de que su vida corriera peligro se apresuro a huir.

Naruto trago grueso, Tsunade daba miedo —err, es que Sakura-chan me arrastro hasta aquí.

Sakura le golpeo en la inexistente panza —¡Calla, no te obligue a firmar!.

—¡Ustedes dos son un par de traidores!. —los acuso la Senju.

La pareja de recién casados se sintió mal, Naruto se disculpo y Sakura por puro orgullo no lo hizo, seguía resentida por haberla obligado a casarse con Naruto sin haber un previo noviazgo.

—Ya me voy. —Anuncio Sasuke aburrido de estar allí.

Antes de que se marchara Sakura quiso agradecerle, —Sasuke-kun gracias por participar, que tu estuvieras fue importante para nosotros, eso hizo que todo este show pareciera más normal.

El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció al escuchar esas palabras y solo Tsunade lo noto, Sasuke se encogió de hombros, —espero que les vaya bien. —respondió el Uchiha con su voz fría, pero también con sinceridad.

Se marcho y Shizune seguía tratando de contentar a Tsunade, —Lady Tsunade descuide, es mejor ser madrina de los hijos de Sakura y Naruto, eso es más significativo.

—¿Eh?, ¡ustedes dos no inventen más cosas¡. —chillo Sakura escandalizada.

Naruto no dijo nada, seguía triste, para él estaba claro que Sakura se había sacrificado para ayudarlo, _"ella hubiese preferido casarse con Sasuke, todavía lo ama"._

—Disculpe Hokage-sama, pero otras personas están esperando para casarse.

—Ah, sí, claro ya nos vamos, —balbuceo Naruto, todos se apresuraron a salir y el rubio miro a Sakura, ya no sabía cómo tratarla, —Hm, Sakura-chan, tú… te irás a tu casa supongo.

Sakura lo tomo de la mano y acercándose a él le dijo, —chiss, estamos recién casados lo normal es que me vaya a tu casa.

—Ya nos vamos, —anuncio Shizune quien se llevara a una Tsunade todavía molesta pero más resignada por ser la madrina de algún retoño de sus dos favoritos.

Sakura se despidió de ambas y luego salió con Naruto a la calle, caminaron juntos dos cuadras y cuando pasaban frente de la farmacia Haruno se detuvo y dijo, —tengo que hacer varias cosas, lleva el acta de nuestro matrimonio al consejo de ancianos, sigue los pasos que te indiquen para que todo marche bien y puedas conservar tu titulo de Hokage, nos vemos en la noche.

Naruto se quedo allí viéndola caminar alejándose de él, —no era así como quería que sucedieran las cosas, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Sakura-chan. —murmuro con aire deprimido.

Ella a lo lejos se giro como si lo fuera escuchado y le sonrió haciéndole un gesto para que se moviera a llevar el documento que probaba que ya estaban casados, Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, "_ella hasta parece alegre, finge para no hacerme sentir mal, que buena amiga es"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_N/A: Ahora un poco de drama con el lió mental de Naruto, me gusta cuando los personajes tienen dudas, esos los hace mas humanos, a ver como les va a estos dos en su nueva vida. XD _


	4. Tomando el control

Los personajes perteneces a Kishimoto-sama

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA PARA NARUTO **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 4: Tomando el control**

**.**

**.**

Los dos ancianos abrieron los ojos con expresión de sorpresa al leer el acta de matrimonio de Naruto, a ellos les habría gustado que Hinata fuera la esposa del rubio, porque a ella si ponían manipularla, pero con Sakura Haruno no lograrían nada.

—Usted ha perdido una estupenda oportunidad de casarse con una mujer adinerada.

Naruto se enojo con la sola insinuación de convertirlo en un interesado, —pues me importa una mierda el dinero, me case con la mujer que siempre he querido, estoy feliz y he cumplido el requisito que impedía que fuera Hokage.

De nuevo el poco respeto que les mostraba el joven los irrito, pero no se quejaron, —bueno este también puede ser un matrimonio que beneficie a la aldea, la señorita Sakura también es una heroína de la guerra, podríamos hacer una ceremonia tradicional y vender las entradas.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto, no iba a permitir que su vida privada se convirtiera en un circo. —olviden eso, hay mejores cosas que hacer por la aldea.

Decepcionados ambos ancianos dijeron, —el siguiente paso para que conserve su puesto de Hokage es anunciar su nuevo estado civil.

Naruto trago grueso al recordar que ni siquiera conocía a los padres de Sakura formalmente, solo de vista, —con respecto a eso, prefiero dejarlo para mañana, hoy ya he tenido suficiente.

—Comprendemos, —dijo el anciano Homura, —usted quiere tener su noche de bodas en paz. —agrego con algo de picardía.

La anciana Koharu regaño a Homura y Naruto se ruborizo apenado, Sakura le había dicho que se verían en la noche, pero suponía que era para establecer la reglas del show, _"así como lo llamo ella"_

—¡Sí, eso es!, les pido por favor que me den dos días para disfrutar con mi mujer, antes de hacer público todo esto —pidió Naruto.

No era para disfrutar con su mujer como decía, más bien era porque tenía que ir a dar la cara al clan Hyuga, y también conversar con los padres de Sakura, los ancianos aceptaron con la condición de que al menos hicieran una pequeña celebración religiosa.

.

.

Después de haber ido a la farmacia, Sakura llego a la casa de sus padres y se dirigió directo hacia su habitación, seguía con su nueva ideología de no pensarlo dos veces. De una caja de cartón saco una pila de revistas de medicina que publicaban mensualmente y ella coleccionaba, en las páginas 85 a 87 se publicaba un especial que a ella siempre le pareció absurdo, porque no tenía nada que ver con jutsus, pero vendía y eso era lo que les importaba a las editoriales.

El caso era que el dichoso artículo ahora le sería muy útil, era como la luz al final del túnel, sabía que Ino compraba más la revista por ese artículo que por cualquier otra cosa.

—A lo que he llegado a tener que hacer. —Abrió con algo de renuencia una de las revistas, se fue hasta el final y leyó el titulo en voz baja, —como seducir a tu hombre sin asustarlo.

Solo salió del cuarto para comer y regreso pronto pues había anécdotas publicadas sobre malas experiencias románticas, pero que a ella le parecían chistosas, si, se había reído de mal de otras personas, el artículo era adictivo.

—¿Cómo es que nunca leí esto?.

Por no ser una más del montón, por eso no lo había leído antes.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, Sakura guardo en una pequeña maleta algo de ropa y sus cosas de aseo personal, ya regresaría mañana por algo más hasta terminar de mudarse por completo. Le costó despedirse de su habitación de toda la vida, casi tuvo que obligarse a salir de allí.

Cuando finalmente salió de su cuarto Mebuki y Kizashi le vieron la maleta, —¿a dónde vas? —le pregunto su mamá, cuando Sakura viajaba a alguna misión llevaba una mochila, esto era distinto, muy diferente.

Decir la verdad haría que su madre comenzara a gritar así que decidió dejarlo para después, —¿recuerdan que les había mencionado que quería mudarme a vivir sola?, pues conseguí un buen lugar y si no me instalo ahora perderé la oportunidad.

—¡Jeje, que bueno que te decidiste hija! —la felicito Kizashi.

—Pero… esto es tan repentino, tienes que llevarnos a ese lugar, tengo que conocer ese departamento. —insistió Mebuki.

—Lo hare mamá, pero ya tengo que irme.

Camino hacia la puerta con decisión pero al abrirla, sintió que un ataque de nostalgia la recorría de pies a cabeza, regreso para abrazar a sus sorprendidos padres. —gracias por todo, voy a extrañar mucho vivir en esta casa y a ustedes también.

.

.

El Uzumaki se dejo caer en el sofá, acabada de llegar de hablar con Hiashi sobre su nuevo estado civil, el hombre se había puesto furioso y hasta lo amenazó de muerte, Naruto sabía que el líder del clan no era tan loco como para ejecutar tal amenaza, menos después de haberlo dicho delante de tanta gente.

Hinata por su parte aunque se veía triste, acepto su derrota y le prometió volverse más fuerte para poder ayudarlo en otras cosas, Naruto fuera preferido que ella dejara de insistir en estar a su lado.

—Espero que Hinata encuentre un hombre que si la ame. —murmuro Naruto sentado en el sofá de su casa, esa donde habían vivido los anteriores Hokage, menos su padre.

—Yo también.

Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Sakura, ella traía una pequeña maleta negra, esto lo dejo sin habla, _"¿ella va a mudarse aquí?". _Pensó sorprendido.

Haruno avanzo hacia él diciendo.

—Hinata es una buena chica, pertenece a un clan noble, si fuera más social le será fácil encontrar marido, aunque yo en su lugar me enfocaría en aprender las técnicas de mi clan, ya que se supone que se convierta en líder algún día.

—Sí, seguro. —murmuro algo rencoroso.

Estaba seguro que Sakura quisiera estar en lugar de cualquier mujer, para así no estar casada con él.

—Iré a darme una ducha, ¿Dónde queda tu habitación? —le pregunto ella.

Naruto la dirigió al lugar y luego salió rápidamente de allí, pensó en irse a la calle para distraerse un poco pero era mejor enfrentar la situación, esperar que Sakura se bañara y ella le aclarara cuales era las reglas del "show".

Se puso a ver la televisión en la sala, espero y espero pero ella no salía de la habitación, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso el Uzumaki, sabía que ya se había duchado porque ya no escuchaba el sonido de la regadera.

Con el albornoz puesto Sakura caminaba por la habitación del rubio ordenando las pocas cosas que trajo, la ropa la puso en una gaveta vacía, ya después le quitaría el armario a Naruto. Cuando termino sintió que el pánico quería apoderarse de ella, pero freno el miedo bloqueando los pensamientos apenas iniciaron, ahora el miedo radicaba en no ser buena en la cama, o en que Naruto fuera un bruto y le hiciera daño.

Naruto ya se estaba quedando dormido viendo la televisión cuando Sakura bajo las escaleras y se encontró con él, el rubio se asusto cuando ella se paro en medio de la Tv.

—¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la tarde?

—Yo, etto, no sé. —balbuceo temeroso.

Sakura apago la Tv y dijo, —estamos casados si no te has dado cuenta.

Claro que lo había notado por eso no tenía idea de cómo tratarla, Sakura le ofreció la mano, —ven.

Naruto se puso de pie confundido, ella lo guio hasta el cuarto, el rubio imagino que ella había decidido matarlo asfixiado con una almohada, no había otra explicación. Entraron a la habitación y Sakura comento.

—Sé que esto es demasiado sorprendente, difícil de creer —paso ambos brazos sobre los hombros del rubio, quedando frente a él, así como si fueran a bailar —pero ya lo decidí, no voy a vivir un matrimonio fingido.

—N-no entiendo. —tartamudeo, tenía el pulso acelerado y estaba sudando frio.

A ella le pareció tierno su tartamudeo, le arregló el cuello de su trae de Hokage mientras decía —hace mucho que deje de ser una chica a medias, así que quiero todo lo que conlleva ser tu esposa.

Unió sus labios en un dulce rose y Naruto ni cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado perplejo y confuso.

—Ahora uno más largo. —murmuro para sí misma.

"_Ella sigue un libreto" _pensó confundido.

Sakura no le dio tiempo a nada, Naruto sintió como si su cerebro se derritiera cuando volvió a besarlo, pero estaba vez ella le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, aun impactado entendió lo que significaba ese gesto, separó los dientes y por un minuto dejo que Haruno lo besara, sintió su sabor y el rose de sus lenguas pero no se atrevió a participar, porque luego se sentiría como un desgraciado, tampoco tenía fueza se voluntad para apartarla.

Pero aunque no hubiera participación por parte del rubio, Sakura ya se había puesto en marcha, los botones de su traje de Hokage saltaron por toda la habitación cuando ella forzó la prenda, eso hizo reaccionar al jinchuriki.

—¡Espera Sakura-chan!, yo creí que tu… no tienes que hacer esto. —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Que seriamos amigos toda la vida? —completo ella.

—Que me pedirías el divorcio en uno o dos meses. —explico con seriedad.

Sakura lo ignoro, tenía ante ella el torso desnudo de Naruto, se mordió el labio acariciando y apretando los abdominales, la piel de shinobi se erizaba ante el contacto, no le veía la cara al joven, estaba concentrada dibujando con la punta del dedo los músculos de su esposo.

Otra vez el Hokage reprimió el deseo de participar, creía absurdamente que de esa manera se sentiría menos culpable, de camino a casa de Naruto a ella le preocupaba que la amistad tan larga y grande que tenía con el rubio le obstaculizara a la hora de seducirlo.

Pero ahora era ella la que se sentía seducida de solo tocarlo, quería saber si él sentía lo mismo, si lo estaba haciendo bien, lo miro a los ojos y dijo con voz sensual, —¿me deseas?

Naruto parpadeo, claro que la deseaba pero no quería que las cosas pasaran de ese modo, con ambos teniendo dudas.

El shinobi aparto la mirada y dijo con voz ronca, —esta no eres tu Sakura-chan, te estás comportando muy extraña.

Sakura bufo y casi se ofende por las palabras del joven, pero sabía que alguien tenía que llevar las riendas de la relación y Naruto debía de estar tan inseguro como ella lo estaba hace horas con respecto a la nueva vida que les esperaba.

—No me conoces en todas mis facetas Naruto Uzumaki.

La pelirosa ya se había decidido a sacar su matrimonio adelante, a que fuera real en todos los aspectos, bajo su palma y la paso por el torso del rubio hasta detenerse en el cinturón de él, Naruto le sostuvo la mano por temor a que le desabrochara el pantalón, si eso pasaba iba a perder la cordura.

El pecho del joven subía y bajaba, tanto toqueteo lo tenía sofocado, a punto de volverlo loco, pero no podía tenia que pensar por los dos, ya que ella parecía no estar razonando nada.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros Sakura-chan?, vi que trajiste una maleta, pero no has dicho nada al respecto.

Ella entorno los ojos, respondió con voz aburrida —Lo normal en una pareja, ahora no me cambies el juego, que me estas desconcentrando.

Lo empujo y Naruto cayó en la cama, rápidamente él apoyo los codos en el colchón e intento hacerla razonar —Sakura-chan no creo que debamos continuar.

Ella camino alrededor de la habitación cerrando las persianas de las ventanas, —¿por qué no deberíamos continuar? nos hemos casado, no hay nada de malo.

El Hokage miro hacia una esquina y tuvo que decir la verdad, —yo agradezco el que me ayudaras a no perder mi puesto de Hokage, pero sé que aun quieres a Sasuke y respeto tus sentimientos, no tienes que seguir con el show.

Haruno con ambas manos en las caderas lo miro con un claro gesto de  
molestia. —A mi hace tiempo que dejo de gustarme Sasuke-kun.

Naruto la vio incrédulo, —¿pero lo que le dijiste?, Sakura-chan allá tu dijiste que él hacía más llevadero todo este show.

Sakura termino de cerrar todas las ventanas, paso el seguro a la puerta y entro a la cama gateando hasta quedar frente a él.

—No cambies las palabras que dije, yo dije que él hacía más normal este show, no que lo hiciera más llevadero, y lo dije porque con él en escena parecía que todo fuera más real, engañarnos no sirve de nada Tsunade-sama nos ha manipulado para casarnos, pero el hecho de que Sasuke-kun estuviera allí, al menos para mí fue como que nos estuviéramos casando sin presiones.

Naruto rodo en la cama para salir, para mantenerse lejos de su esposa, ahora se sentía terrible. —Sakura-chan, estas aquí por obligación y no está bien, tampoco está bien que yo me aproveche de ti.

Mientras él hablaba Sakura hacia varios gestos de fastidio, salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar su pijama en la gaveta, hasta el momento ella aun llevaba puesto el albornoz de tela de algodón y bajo eso no tenía nada.

Con su pijama en mano miro al rubio y le aclaro.

—Y no lo hacía por obligación, jamás me acostaría contigo o con alguien más por obligación, no soy una cualquiera.

Nunca había tomado en cuenta el hecho de que posiblemente los sentimientos del rubio hacia ella habían cambiado, ahora la veía solo como una amiga, y esa era la razón por la que no respondió a ninguno de los besos, _"no era yo la mujer de la que hablaba en el cementerio"._

—¿Eh?, Sakura-chan yo no dije eso.

La ninja atravesó la habitación y entro al baño del cuarto, cuando salió ya no tenía el albornoz, llevaba puesta la pijama, un short y una blusa de tirantes, ambos de color lila claro, Sakura se acerco a la cama donde Naruto la esperaba para seguir hablando, él quería aclararlo todo de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué haces Sakura-chan? —le pregunto al ver que Sakura tomaba una de las almohadas y una cobija.

—No voy a invadir tu cama, tampoco voy a complicar tu vida, dormiré en la sala, mañana acomodare una de las habitaciones y me trasladare allí.

Salió de la habitación dejando al rubio sin palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: No se enfaden con Naruto, él solo quiere tener claro los sentimientos de Sakura antes de hacer algo irreparable, la pelirosa también se preparo en todo lo demás y olvido lo más importante, ser franca con el rubio y hablar de sus sentimientos, aunque tampoco es como que él le fuera a creer que se enamoro de la noche a la mañana, es complicado, ya que tampoco está muerta de amor por el Hokage, es algo más estable.

Siempre en pensado que no hay que volverse loco de amor, va en contra de la dignidad de una persona, nos leemos pronto. XD


	5. Esa mujer

**UNA ESPOSA PARA NARUTO **

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo 5: Esa mujer**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tardo como cinco minutos en poder ordenar sus ideas, se puso de pie y se quito el traje al que Sakura en su arrebató le había arrancado los botones, se puso su pijama de rayas azules y salió de la habitación. La sala estaba oscura pero aun así pudo ver a Sakura acostada en el sofá.

"_He sido un bruto con ella"_

El rubio encendió la luz y ella se quejo, —¡apágala!

Sabía que si apagaba la luz ella lo ignoraría completamente, dejo la luz encendida y camino hacia la pelirosa, —no quiero que estés enojada conmigo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro cansino, —no lo estoy.

Lo estaba y mucho, pero más que nada se sentía avergonzada por el hecho de haber intentado seducirlo, para ella estaba claro que Naruto estaba interesado en otra mujer, no había otra explicación.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella, —lo estas Sakura-chan no mientas, te conozco demasiado bien como para sentir cuando estas enojada, —hizo una pausa y añadió, —no respondí al beso porque estaba demasiado perplejo. —explico suponiendo que esa era una de las razones por las cuales estaba enfadada.

Haruno quien estaba enrollada como un gusano dándole la espalda al rubio se volvió hacia él, no se levanto, se quedo tumbada allí, con el rostro apoyado en el mueble.

—¿Perplejo de qué?, soy tu esposa, era normal que intentara que tuviéramos una noche de bodas, pero ya olvídalo, me siento ridícula teniendo esta conversación.

El Hokage se sintió fatal, no entendía porque su amiga se estaba tomando todo tan mal. —está bien no diré nada mas sobre eso, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas bien?

—Nada, solo vete a tu cuarto y sigue siendo tu.

Naruto parpadeo, _"¿qué demonios significaba eso?"._

—Pero Sakura-chan quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros. —insistió preocupado.

Sakura le pregunto algo que Naruto no esperaba, —cuando estaba allí, haciendo el ridículo tratando de seducirte, ¿llegaste a desearme en algún momento?.

Él asintió con la cabeza, —mucho, pero no puedo aprovecharme de ti.

Haruno entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, —¿es eso, o que estas enamorado de otra mujer?.

Naruto la miro sorprendido por su comentario, luego sonrió al comprender algo, —¿tu estas celosa Sakura-chan?

¿Celosa?, claro que lo estaba y mucho, pero ni bajo tortura lo confesaría, la pelirosa se acomodo quedando sentada en el sofá, a pesar de que quería estar enojada con él, a pesar de que estaba casada con él, Naruto era su mejor amigo, y había sufrido tanto que merecía ser feliz.

—Te daré el divorcio para que te cases con esa mujer, con la mujer de la que hablabas en el cementerio, con esa a la que si amas.

Naruto por un momento no supo sobre que hablaba, pero luego recordó el momento en que hablaban del amor de Obito por Rin, el jinchuriki se puso muy serio.

—Puedes divorciarte de mí cuando quieras, pero esa mujer de la que hablas no puede ser mi esposa porque ya lo es.

Sakura ya no iba a dejarse confundir, —no me salgas con trabalenguas, ni con tonterías de que soy yo, porque si lo fuera no me hubieses rechazado hace un momento. —replico ágilmente.

Naruto se alboroto el pelo, Sakura comenzaba a estresarlo, pero insistió en tratar de hacerla reflexionar —Yo no puedo disfrutar de tu cuerpo sabiendo que a ti te fuera gustado seguir siendo soltera.

Las palabras de Naruto resucitaron las esperanzas de Sakura _"no hay otra mujer, solo son sus valores morales y mi bienestar propio lo que lo detenía", _tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar su alegría.

Miro al Hokage y fue sincera, —es verdad, me fuera gustado seguir siendo soltera por más tiempo, pero es porque ni siquiera he cumplido la mayoría de edad, me faltaron cosas por hacer.

El Hokage encontró rápidamente una solución, aunque esta le dolería.

—Entonces divorciémoslo Sakura-chan, no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza, —las cosas que quiero hacer con mi vida puedo hacerlas aun estando casada, además yo no me case contigo solo para salvar tu sueño de ser Hokage, también lo hice por mí, —hizo una pausa y ruborizándose levemente agrego, —porque me gustas y no quería que te casaras con otra mujer.

Naruto se quedo pasmado, _"Sakura-chan acaba de decir que yo le gusto" _una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro y Haruno decidió dar por terminada la charla.

—Así que si no estás enamorado de otra mujer, entonces retiro mi oferta del divorcio. —añadió Sakura tratando de quitarte importancia a sus palabras.

Él se puso serio, tenía que seguir indagando en el asunto para no hacerse falsas ilusiones y poder vivir sin dudas.

—Si Sasuke ya no es el hombre de tu vida, y no quieres divorciarte de mí es porque, —hizo una pausa frotándose la barbilla de manera analítica, —te gusto como hombre, pero algo falta.

Sakura ya no quería seguir hablando de sus sentimientos, era algo muy incomodo para ella.

—Es algo más que gustar, ya no tengo dudas, quiero que seamos una pareja realmente.

Los ojos del Hokage brillaron con emoción, _"¿acaso Sakura-chan me ama?"_

—¿Una pareja de las que hacen cosas de enamorados? —pregunto colmando la paciencia de Sakura.

—De los que se odian y se quieren matar. —Soltó con ironía, —¡claro que si idiota!, aunque últimamente no logramos ni entendernos, no quiero dudar de tus sentimientos pero no pareces feliz.

Naruto sonrió ahora si mostrándose alegre —Es que era demasiado sorprendente Sakura-chan, —la miro con ojos brillantes, —desde pequeño siempre quise que me prefirieras a mi antes que a Sasuke, pero ahora me estas prefiriendo a mi antes que a todos los hombres.

Ella miro hacia otro lado fastidiada, no le agrado para nada tener que exponer sus sentimientos ante el implicado principal, Sakura tenía traumas con eso confesar sus sentimientos.

—¡Ya no tendrás más dudas sobre mí Sakura-chan, porque dejare de contenerme!. —afirmo enérgico.

La saco del sofá haciendo que ella chillara de la sorpresa y subió las escaleras con ella retorciese en brazos tratando de subir por su propia cuenta, —¡¿que crees que haces Naruto?!.

—Si alguien dormirá fuera de la cama, ese seré yo.

Sakura dejo de patalear y dijo —si me golpear con la pared, dormirás en el suelo.

Difícilmente pudo abrir la puerta con ella en brazos, pero cuando lo hizo, la acosto en la cama con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, no la había golpeado con la pared así que se saco la parte de arriba de su pijama diciendo.

—No te asustes Sakura-chan así duermo mejor, es que me da calor.

Ella solo lo observo pero no dijo nada, se arropo y se acomodo dándole la espalda, Naruto entro a la cama y contemplo la espalda femenina un momento, tenía que agradecerle a la abuela Tsunade el hecho de ponerle velocidad a su relación con la pelirosa.

El rubio no tenía nada de sueño, quería seguir conversando con ella, Sakura ya había tenido demasiadas emociones juntas en un solo día.

—Eres complicada Sakura-chan, me saldrán canas rápido ahora que viviremos juntos jeje.

Ella se giro para encontrarse con la mirada azul, —y tu eres un burro.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, ahora se sentía tranquilo y feliz sabiendo que ella correspondía sus sentimientos, era como un sueño hecho realidad, Haruno se cruzo de brazos con una mueca de falso enojo, un minuto después el Hokage dejo de reír en seco y ella lo miro extrañada, Naruto se puso muy serio.

"_Cuando se pone serio es porque trama algo"_ recordó ella.

—¿Que tan lento ira nuestra relación?. —pregunto de repente.

Ella levanto ambas cejas, —¿ahora me preguntaras por cada cosa que vayas a hacer?.

—No quiero que me partas la cabeza. —Añadió él, ella pensó mal y Naruto se apresuro a modificar su idea, —¿podríamos tener una cita romántica ahora mismo?, todavía es temprano para dormir.

Ya estaba demasiado cómoda en la cama para querer salir a la calle, —mañana, no me volveré a vestir solo por eso, tenemos toda la vida para citas.

—¡Listo mañana será! —acepto de buen humor.

Acordado el plan la pelirosa se acomodo dándole la espalda nuevamente, tal cual como si él ya no estuviera allí, Naruto al parecer dejo de lado sus dudas y se aventuro a acercarse a ella.

—Sakura-chan. —susurro en su oído.

Ella se sobresalto al sentir la espalda del joven contra la suya, se puso nerviosa —¿ahora qué demonios quieres? —respondió a la defensiva, no olvidaba la humillación de hace un momento, así que esa noche, nada de nada.

—Solo quería decirte gracias ser tu quien se casara conmigo.

Ella movió la cabeza para verlo y Naruto aprovecho la cercanía para besarla tiernamente en la frente, luego la miro a los ojos y finalmente lo hizo, fue apenas una caricia de labios, pero suficiente para acelerar el pulso de la joven, cuando se separaron ella se acomodo para dormir abrazando el torso desnudo del chico.

—Estamos metidos en un buen problema. —comento ella.

Él movió la sabana para arroparlos a ambos, sabía que se refería a lo de sus padres, pero no quería pensar en eso, no quería que ninguna preocupación arruinara el momento perfecto, —les contaremos la verdad eso debe bastar.

.

.

Al día siguiente Sakura no fue a trabajar, desayunaron juntos y Naruto la convenció de salir a pasear, aunque la noticia de que se habían casado todavía no se había hecho público, la gente sospechaba que en algo andaban esos dos, se les veía muy sonrientes y demasiado unidos.

Fueron al supermercado para comprar algunas golosinas, compraron una película en DVD y se dirigían de regreso a casa del Hokage cuando fueron interceptados por el jefe del clan Hyuga.

El hombre de pelo largo miro con desprecio a la joven pareja, —¿que desea señor Hiashi? —pregunto amablemente Naruto.

Probablemente lo que el padre de Hinata deseaba era que Naruto se muriera, el hombre mayor saludo cortésmente a ambos y luego le dijo al Hokage, —quiero que se presente frente a mis súbditos y me pida disculpa por haberse burlado de mi clan rechazando a mi hija Hinata.

—¡Naruto no tiene porque humillarse en algo que ustedes lo involucraron!. —intervino Sakura indignada. —Naruto es el Hokage, no un donnadie al que pueda manipular.

Desde el espacio se podían ver las malas intenciones del Hyuga, el padre de Hinata la ignoro abiertamente.

—Debería controlar mejor a su mujer. —comento en tono agrio.

Naruto tuvo que poner una mano en el brazo de Sakura para calmarla, y sonriéndole a su esposa dijo con voz serena —Sakura-chan esta perfecta como es, yo no le cambiare nada.

El Hokage luego miro al Hyuga y dijo con seriedad —si eso es lo que quiere para que estemos en paz, lo hare sin problemas.

Una hora después Sakura ni siquiera podía concentrarse en la película que habían comprado, el rubio había movido el televisor hasta el cuarto y estaban en la cama con una olla de cotufas en medio de los dos.

—Es lo mejor Sakura-chan. —decía intentando hacerla reflexionar.

Sakura arrugo la frente, —pero no es justo, además mostrarte débil ante un clan no está bien para un Kage, la gente tiene que respetarte, si lo haces hablaran a tu espaldas, además la carta fue detenida por los ANBU, nadie sabe lo de tu supuesto compromiso con Hinata, no es necesario que te humilles.

—Si es para mantener la estabilidad en la aldea pediré disculpas, también puede que hablen cosas buenas, como de mi humildad y honestidad.

Sakura soltó el aire del sus pulmones y dijo, —eres un necio.

Naruto sonrió quitando la olla de las palomitas de maíz del medio, —pero a ti te gusto así.

Movió a Sakura haciéndola que quedara sobre él, su iniciativa sorprendió a la joven, pero más le sorprendió que el Uzumaki se atreviera a besarla a boca abierta, la abrazo como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Sakura pensó que era mucho mejor cuando el chico participaba en el beso, Naruto lo estaba haciendo muy bien, la dejo sin aliento y sin memoria de lo que estaban hablando.

—El viejo Hiashi solo está dolido por no tener al gran héroe de yerno, jeje —presumió alegremente, alegre porque sentía que las cosas con Sakura cada vez marchaban mejor.

Soltó una risita tonta y Sakura comento con maldad, —espero que mis padres también estén ansiosos de tener al gran héroe en la familia.

Naruto trago grueso, —er… Sakura-chan, tu sí que sabes matar la pasión.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Finalmente nuestra parejita de oro lograron aclarar todas sus dudas, y ya se han dado un par de besos jajaj… el próximo capítulo será el desenlace de esta historia, va a estar lleno de momentos interesantes. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	6. Como debe ser

N/A: He vuelto con el capítulo final, ahora que he terminado esta y "El clon enamorado", continuare con "Orgullo Naranja".

.

.

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA PARA NARUTO **

**By ASUKA02**

**Capitulo 6: Como debe ser**

**.**

**.**

—¡Sakura-chan ya llegue! —Subió las escaleras que conducía a su cuarto, —entro en la habitación y no la vio, —¿se fue? —musito decepcionado, ella le había prometido no ir a trabajar para que pudieran pasar la tarde juntos, ya que mañana tenía que hacer pública la noticia de que se había casado con ella.

—¿Y qué tal te fue con el clan Hyuga?

Naruto poso la vista en la puerta del baño que era de donde provenía la voz, una sonrisa zorruna se dibujo en el rostro del Hokage —er, normal, aburrido, ¿te estás duchando?. —pregunto quitándose el sombrero de Hokage y su capa, estaba bajando el zipper de su chaqueta negra cuando ella respondió.

—Sí, ¿porque?

El rubio tramito saliva, —y… ¿puedo acompañarte?

Tras un momento de silencio la puerta se abrió y ella salió, tenía una toalla blanca alrededor del cuerpo —en realidad ya termine.

Naruto suspiro desilusionado, Haruno camino hacia él, lo saludo con un suave beso en la mejilla y le dijo, —dime que no te humillaste.

—Pedí disculpas ante todos los del clan, eso hice, aunque a muchos les pareció innecesario, ni siquiera sabían lo del compromiso.

Sakura torció la boca, luego se alejo de él para sentarse en el borde de la cama y poder peinarse su cabello húmedo. —espero que esto con Hiashi-dono acabe acá, que ya no fastidie mas.

Naruto entro en la cama gateando, ella continúo con su tarea, tal como supuso el Hokage comenzó a desconcentrarla, deposito un suave besito en el hombro desnudo de Sakura, le hizo gracia ver que a ella se le erizo la piel.

—No debes preocuparte por eso Sakura-chan, mientras yo exista nada te pasara, yo me encargare de que siempre tengas motivos para sonreír.

Ella lo miro a través del espejo, no sabía cómo actuar ente las palabras tan tiernas de su esposo, —no conocía esa faceta tuya de romanticismo.

Naruto rió entre dientes, luego se miraron profundamente a través del espejo que ella sostenía con una mano, —¿Quieres que sigamos hablando sobre el viejo Hiashi? —pregunto dibujando con su dedo un circulo en la espalda de la joven.

Ella negó con la cabeza, —no me seguiré amargando, ya bastantes interrogatorios tendremos mañana cuando todos nuestros amigos se enteren que nos casamos.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, sintió los cálidos labios del jinchuriki besando su espalda con extrema delicadeza, de Naruto solo podía ver los cabellos dorados, se mordió los labios y no dijo absolutamente nada, lo dejo hacer. Luego él subió hasta el cuello y entonces vio su cara, y no solo sentía la deliciosa succión, sino que podía verla con el espejo, era algo por demás de erótico, lamentablemente Naruto estiro el brazo y le quito el espejo.

—Esto esta sobrando. —musito él.

—Arruinaste mi diversión. —se quejo haciendo un mohín.

Se recostó y lo atrajo hacia ella, se besaron en la boca muy apasionados, —¿seguro que nadie va a venir a llamar al Hokage-sama?

Él sonrió levemente y susurro en su oído —solo tú podrías detenerme, porque ni yo puedo.

Su voz la hizo vibrar, procedió a besar la garganta femenina, hombros y clavícula, solo se detuvo para desatar el nudo de la toalla pero ella le aguanto las manos, —¿no quieres? —pregunto confuso.

—No es eso… es que, es incomodo, tu estas todo vestido… deberías de apagar la luz. —respondió nerviosa.

¿Apagar la luz?, él quería verla sin ningún impedimento.

—Me quitare la ropa, ¿y lo de la luz podríamos negociarlo?

Naruto realmente tenía un buen cuerpo, sus músculos no era exagerados, pero si estaban bien formados, Sakura se ruborizo al pensar que la ley les permitía disfrutar del cuerpo del otro. Se pregunto si a Naruto le gustaría su cuerpo tanto como a ella le estaba gustando ver el suyo.

El Uzumaki se quito todo menos los calzones. —esto me lo dejo, hay que guardar lo mejor para el final.

—¡Naruto! —le grito ella abochornada, él esquivo la almohada y rió entre dientes, —¡deja de decir tonterías!

—¡Oye!, te aseguro que lo que tengo no es una tontería. —le respondió fastidiándola.

Sakura se ruborizo mas, —como sea, entra a la cama ya.

Naruto obedeció sin chistar, olvidando intencionalmente apagar la luz, comenzó a besarla antes de que ella pudiera recordar ese detalle, su lengua jugaba con la de ella para después escapar recorriendo toda su boca, momento después él volvió a detenerse para desatar el nudo, ella le contuvo las manos otra vez.

—Por favor Sakura-chan no juegues con mi salud mental. —murmuro impaciente.

Ella sonrió levemente, —tú eres muy impaciente Naruto, recuerda que es mi primera experiencia quiero que dure más.

Naruto quiso decirle que tendrían toda la vida para repetir miles de veces, que aprendería cosas nuevas para el disfrute de ambos, pero ahora casi no pensaba más que en hacerla suya, antes de que mañana sus padres trataran de convencerla de que casarse con él fue una locura y Sakura pidiera anular el matrimonio.

No sabía que tanto influenciaban los padres de Sakura en ella.

—Lo siento, también es nuevo para mí, por eso me desespero un poco.

—Chiss, —susurro ella sobre sus labios, lo beso en la boca profundamente… lamio la mejilla femenina y descendió por el cuello besándolo y dando pequeños mordiscos que arrancaban excitantes suspiros en Sakura.

Ella le acariciaba la espalda incluso le apretó una nalga, eso hizo ruborizar al jinchuriki, continuo descendiendo por la piel de su esposa hasta llegar a los senos, nervioso desato el nudo y se quedo en silencio, maravillado, el corazón le latía con más fuerza, eran de un tamaño mediano, los pezones se veían firmes y sonrosados, como si lo invitaran a ser probados.

—Sabía que te decepcionarías. —musito ruborizada cubriéndose con una sabana.

Él la miro a los ojos y le dijo seriamente, —para ser mi mejor amiga no me conoces muy bien, ¿que no sabes que me gusta todo de ti?, eso incluye tus pechos, tus piernas, todo, lo demostrare.

Ella achico los ojos renuente a dejarse quitar la sabana que la cubría, pero Naruto la convenció, se mordió el labio cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Hokage lamiendo uno de sus pezones, pronto ya no era solo la lengua, sino los labios cubriendo toda la parte sonrosada.

Una deliciosa succión comenzó acompañada con un masaje al otro seno, el maldito de Naruto parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, él podre estaba siguiendo sus instintos, pero Sakura ya se estaba preguntando donde había aprendido eso.

Siguió descendiendo hasta el vientre dejando un camino de besos y saliva, fijo su vista en la vagina de la joven, tenía poco vello púbico, se vieron a los ojos y ella negó lentamente, hasta el momento Sakura se había mantenido poco participativa, pero solo hasta ahora.

Se sentó en la cama y lo beso en la boca con mucha energía haciéndolo caer de espalda, estaba excitadísima, Naruto no sabía qué hacer con sus manos mientras ella besaba su torso, finalmente uso sus manos para acariciar la espalda y el cabello rosa.

Durante un rato la dejo tocarlo y besarle la piel, mientras él trazaba con sus dedos formas extrañas en la suave piel femenina, pero estaba llegando a su límite de resistencia, todo era demasiado excitante, jadeo cuando ella le apretó el pene sin ningún disimulo.

—Tu cara se ha puesto toda roja. —Se burlo ella, —¿eso quiere decir que te gusta?

—See.

Naruto se levanto un poco se quito los calzones y Sakura vio que él en verdad no tenía ninguna tontería, con nerviosismo volvió a tocarlo "allí" y Naruto suspiro, repitió varias veces…

Minutos después el Hokage ya no lo podía resistir, sus venas ardían de deseo, la hizo quedar bajo él, la beso intensamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas, incluso se atrevió a tocar con sus dedos los labios vaginales, Sakura suspiro.

—Estoy sintiéndome realmente desesperado Sakura-chan. —comento sofocado.

—Y yo realmente mareada, hace demasiado calor.

Ella tenía razón estaban sudando mucho, Naruto se salió de la cama dejándola sorprendida, salió del cuarto completamente desnudo, —¿qué le ha pasado? —murmuro sin entender nada.

—Naruto…—musito sorprendida viéndolo traer un ventilador de mesa.

—No quiero que te me desmayes.

Lo puso sobre una silla y lo enchufo al tomacorrientes, lo encendió y se metió nuevamente en la cama, con los dos ventiladores del techo hacia el clima perfecto para dormir, pero con todo lo que estaban haciendo era diferente, Naruto hizo una nota mental para la próxima vez traer el ventilador desde el principio, ella pensó que Naruto era sin duda alguna el chico mas especial del mundo, siempre pensando en el bienestar de ella.

—Gracias.

Se acerco al oído del joven y le dijo algo que lo puso más ansioso, a él le fuera gustado que Sakura se pusiera sobre él y se fuera hundiendo en su miembro a su ritmo, porque no quería hacerle daño, pero Sakura le pidió que fuera él quien hiciera la parte difícil. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y se coloco en posición.

Minutos después Sakura aun sentía una ligera molestia, pero lo normal, al principio había sentido un dolor agudo que tuvo que soportar en silencio porque de haberlo manifestado Naruto se negaría a continuar, así era su rubio, siempre tan cobarde para hacerle daño.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Naruto aumentaba la velocidad entrando y saliendo de forma más segura, jadeaba cambiando de ángulos, murmurando que ella es el amor de su vida y que ahora menos que nunca podría alejarse de ella.

Cada vez que él empujaba sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer, estiro la mano y acaricio el rostro sudado de su esposo, él acerco su rostro al de ella y Sakura literalmente le comió la boca…

El palpitar en su vientre comenzaba a aumentar furiosamente y cada roce del miembro lo sentía multiplicado millones de veces, varios movimientos mas y sintió como si se desmayaba, llego al cielo y se quedo en las nubes.

Él continúo un rato más, por un tiempo indeterminado…

Se hundió completamente en ella y jadeo quedándose inmóvil, ella sintió como un tibio líquido se derramaba en su interior, no se preocupo ya había iniciado un tratamiento anticonceptivo, amaba a Naruto pero era muy pronto para tener hijos.

—¿E-stas bien Sakura-chan?

Haruno abrió los ojos, tenía el rostro de Naruto justo frente al suyo.

—Mejor que nunca.

El rubio sonrió y se acomodo al lado de ella, estaba muerto de cansancio, —he, he quedado muy débil, creo, creo que necesitare toneladas de ramen para recuperarme. —comento jadeando.

Sakura sonrió abrazando el torso del joven, —y yo que pensé que desearías hacerlo todas las noches. —se burlo.

Naruto se ruborizo, —Claro que sí, pero es que me lleve la parte más difícil, no sabes cuánto me he tenido que contener para empujar sin mucha fuerza,—se toco la frente, —me duele un poco la cabeza del esfuerzo mental.

Sakura entorno los ojos, este Naruto era demasiado transparente, casi como un niño, le encantaba eso de él.

—¿Quieres que vaya por una pastilla? —musito sin fuerzas.

Naruto se rió medio dormido, —se me pasa en un pestañeo, solo tengo que calmar mi corazón, se me quiere como salir.

Sakura palpo el corazón del rubio, era verdad —me ha encantado Sakura-chan.

Ella se ruborizo —A mí también, y descuida que ya no tendrás que contenerte para la próxima. —Levanto la cabeza y se besaron en la boca, conversaron un poco mas hasta quedarse dormidos.

Durmieron durante aproximadamente tres horas, cuando Sakura despertó tenía el pelo hecho un desastre lleno de nudos, pues se le seco sin que terminara de peinárselo todo gracias a Naruto, aunque lo que le molesto fue que él no estuviera allí a su lado.

—Sola, vaya manera de despertarme de mi luna de miel.

Salió perezosamente de la cama y vio que junto a la mesita de noche había una nota escrita en un pedazo de papel, decía:

_Salí a comprar la cena, espérame._

_._

_._

Naruto si había ido a comprar la cena, pero también había ido a hablar con Tsunade, más que hablar quería agradecerle por cambiar aquella ley, lo lamentaba por los demás Hokages que le siguiera, pues quizás mas de uno tendría que casarse sin amor, pero él se había beneficiado y mucho.

—Con lo despistado que eres nunca ibas a notar el interés especial de Sakura en ti. —comento Shizune.

—¿Por eso lo hicieron? —pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

—Digamos que Sakura es lo más parecido que tengo a una hija, sólo quería que fuera feliz con el hombre que ama. —respondió Tsunade, los tres estaban en una cafetería, Naruto las había invitado a un café, sobre la mesa estaban las bolsas que contenían la comida que había comprado en el Ichiraku-ramen.

—En otro momento no fuera creído eso de que Sakura-chan me ama, pero ahora sé que es verdad. —comento sonriendo.

La Senju le miro de reojo comprendiendo que ya el matrimonio se había consumado en su totalidad, Naruto irradiaba felicidad, e imaginaba que Sakura debía andar similar, Tsunade sonrió satisfecha ya podía marcharse a sus vacaciones, tranquila sabiendo que sus dos favoritos estaban juntos como debía ser.

—¿Ya hablaron con los padres de Sakura? —pregunto Shizune.

La mención de los padres de su esposa hizo que Naruto sintiera un nudo en la garganta, saco dinero de su monedero con forma de sapito y lo puso en la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

—No, todavía no, pero hoy mismo salgo de eso, deséeme suerte.

Recogió las bolsas y antes de marcharse Tsunade le fastidio diciendo, —si que la necesitaras.

—Lady Tsunade, usted aunque lo niegue es toda una romántica.

—¡Cállate Shizune! —grito la rubia apenada haciendo que la otra riera.

Cuando Naruto llego a la mansión saludo a los dos ninjas de turno que custodiaban la casa, apenas entro y cerró la puerta escucho que comentaban entre ellos.

—Sakura-san lleva dos días aquí, deben estar teniendo un tórrido romance.

—Que suerte tiene el Hokage-dono, si yo fuera Hokage tendría mil mujeres.

El otro se rió diciendo, —que va con esa cara tan fea que tienes, ni el interés las motivara.

—¡Feo eres tú!.

Varias carcajadas y el Uzumaki escucho golpes e imagino que se habían ido a los puños, continúo su camino y se encontró con Sakura esperándole en el comedor. —vaya que si has tardado. —se quejo ella.

Naruto sonrió poniendo las bolsas es la mesa, —¿morías de hambre o me extrañabas mucho?.

Ella comenzó a revisar las bolsas, —ambas cosas, —arrugo el ceño resoplando cuando vio lo que contenían las bolsas —debí imaginar que traerías ramen.

Él se rasco la nuca arrepentido de no haber comprado otra cosa, es que estaba tan impaciente por regresar con su Sakura-chan, que sólo se le ocurrió traer varias raciones de su platillo favorito, pero era la versión de lujo, así que no le pareció tan mala idea, pero por la cara que tenía su esposa se había equivocado en mayúsculas.

—Necesitamos fuerzas esta noche Sakura-chan. —bromeo empeorando la situación.

Sakura entorno los ojos, —¡eres tan romántico como una piedra!, creí que traerías algún platillo elegante, velas aromáticas, champaña y pétalos de rosas rojas, ¡pero traes ramen!, RAMEN, ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Naruto?!

Se sentía tonta por haberse hecho tantas ilusiones con el regreso del jinchuriki.

Naruto sonrío y ella se enojo más, —¡comeré en la calle!. —sentencio orgullosa.

Apenas dio dos pasos cuando él tiro de su brazo haciendo girar en redondo, la abrazo dejándola cara a cara y dijo con voz neutral, —¿te das cuenta que es nuestra segunda discusión de casados?, en dos días, si me das quince minutos voy y compro todo eso que dices, no quiero resultar todo un fraude para ti.

Sakura se sintió mal, él tenía razón, debía ser más considerada y pensar que Naruto no podía leer sus pensamientos, —lo siento, es que a veces me estresas, pero no eres un fraude, cuando firme ya sabía lo que me esperaba, y aun así quise hacerlo porque pienso que podemos ser felices.

—No hay problema. —contesto estrechándola más entre sus brazos, le gustaba que Sakura asociara la palabra felicidad con él, que estuviera tan decidida a que construyeran un hogar juntos.

Beso la frente femenina y cuando ella levanto el rostro Naruto quiso salir de dudas. —¿Los pétalos son de esos que se comen o de los que venden en las floristerías?

Sakura entorno los ojos, lo mejor era no prestarle mucha atención a las tonterías de Naruto.

—Me llevaras de viaje de luna de miel eso está claro, —le aviso en tono de que no aceptaría una excusa.

Naruto se rasco una mejilla con el dedo índice y dudoso dijo —Yo creo que no podre salir de Konoha hasta que pasen unos meses. —al ver que ella se desanimo se apresuro a decir —¡pero aquí en la aldea hay muchos lugares bonitos ya verás que algo me invento Sakura-chan!.

Sin opciones ella respondió —Ya veremos que hacemos, —lo beso suavemente e intento zafarse del abrazo pero Naruto no la soltó.

Se besaron otra vez, esta vez con algo más de acción, luego se calmaron y ella dijo —de momento comeremos ese ramen, después iremos a casa de mis padres y le contaremos todo, tienen que enterase antes que los demás.

Naruto hizo un mohín muy tierno, le fastidiaba tener que dejar su nidito de amor, pero ella tenia razón —está bien, pero luego si quedo vivo regresaremos rápido para conseguir los pélatelos esos y las demás cosas.

Ella se mordió el labio angustiada imaginando la reacción de sus padres, iban a gritar de eso estaba segura, —todo irá bien Sakura-chan, no te preocupes.

.

.

Caminaron lento hacia la casa de Sakura, ninguno de los dos quería llegar pronto, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirle al otro sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar, algunas personas los miraban y señalaban, Sakura y Naruto eran ajenos al rumor de que el nuevo Hokage se había casado con su mejor amiga.

¿Cuál de sus amigas?, al parecer los que aun tenían dudas de si era Sakura Haruno, ya lo estaban confirmando, cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar a casa de los padres de la pelirosa, ella freno y Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Debes dejarme hablar primero.

—A mi no me da miedo hablar con tus padres. —dijo él, Sakura no le creyó ni un poco.

Toco la mejilla del joven, estaba frio del susto, pero conociendo a Naruto no lo admitiría directamente. —Sí, pero yo debo hablar primero, se los diré paso a paso.

Ella tomo la mano del rubio y él noto que Sakura también estaba fría como un muerto, caminaron hasta detenerse frente a la casa donde ella había crecido, Naruto ya no pudo más con la duda que reinaba en su cabeza.

—¿Sakura-chan y si tus padres no me quieren para ti?, ¿y si te piden que anules el matrimonio?.

Después de haber intimado con ella, se creía incapaz de volver a lo anterior, cuando debía conformarse con sólo ser amigos, sin embargo respetaría la decisión de Sakura si ella prefería anular todo.

—Eso no pasara, al principio se enfadaran un poco, pero cuando pase la sorpresa te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. —le aseguro ella.

Naruto no estaba tan seguro de eso, —¿y si no es así?, ¿si quieren que nos divorciemos?.

Sakura entorno los ojos, _"¿desde cuándo se volvió tan inseguro?"_

—Yo lo veo muy difícil, pero si ocurriera algo así, perderían su tiempo, —entrelazo los dedos masculinos con los suyos y agrego —nadie me convencerá de dejarte, soy tu esposa y eso no cambiara.

—¿Lo prometes?.

Sakura sonrió con ternura, —claro, lo prometo.

Naruto se relajo y apretó la mano de Sakura con firmeza, —¡ya estoy listo Sakura-chan!, no perdamos más tiempo, ¡me ganare a tus padres vaya que sí!

Ella se contagio con el espíritu perseverante de Naruto y se acercaron a la puerta, donde pronto su madre les atendió, no sin antes sorprenderse con la presencia del nuevo Hokage.

—¡Hokage-sama!, ¡que sorpresa!.

—¡Por favor llámeme Naruto!. —insistió él.

—¿Y mi papá? —pregunto rápidamente Sakura.

Kizashi al escuchar la voz de su hija abandono lo que hacía y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se encontró con Sakura y los demás, abrazo efusivamente a la joven y luego saludo con actitud fiestera al Hokage, incluso hizo varios chistes ganándose un regaño de su mujer.

Pasaron a la sala y luego de algunos comentarios sobre varios cambios que le vendrían bien a la aldea, Kizashi interrumpió a su esposa y pregunto.

—¿Eres el novio de mi hija?

Naruto comenzó a toser exageradamente, porque el aire literalmente se le escapo de los pulmones, Sakura le dio palmaditas en la espalda sorprendida de la suspicacia de su padre, él siempre era demasiado despistado para ese tipo de cosas, Mebuki le sirvió un vaso de agua al Hokage, y después de que este la tomo y se calmo pregunto.

—¿Entonces el Hokage-sama es tu novio Sakura?, ya me lo estaba sospechando.

La chica no sabía que decir, ella y Naruto compartieron una mirada y negaron con la cabeza, y no estaban mintiendo.

—Escuche un rumor de que tiene que casarse para poder seguir siendo Hokage. —comento Kizashi.

—¿Están pensando en casarse para mantener el puesto de Naruto? —Pregunto ágilmente Mebuki.

Sakura rió con nerviosismo, —yo vine a decirles que Naruto y yo, nos queremos y... estamos juntos.

—¿Juntos? —repitió su padre aun sin entender.

—¿Juntos cómo? —insistió Mebuki confundida.

Su progenitor de pronto entendió algo. —¿Fue por eso que te mudaste hija? —pregunto cautelosamente Kizashi.

Naruto trago grueso, la parte complicada se estaba acercando.

—Estoy viviendo es un sitio muy espacio, les invitare pronto, pero lo mejor es la compañía que tengo. —comento la médico ninja.

Mebuki miro a Naruto que estaba muy pálido, luego a Sakura y comprendió todo, los dos eran un par de desvergonzados, unos libertinos que vivían como una pareja pero sin estar casados y peor aún, ni siquiera eran novios.

—No te crie con esas costumbres Sakura, vivir con un hombre sin estar casados te hace quedar como una chica de pocos valores —dijo indignada la mujer.

Miro severamente a ambos y Naruto ya no pudo contenerse más, tenía que defender a su esposa y defenderse él mismo.

—¡Eh, no soy un abusivo, cuando Sakura-chan fue mía ya estábamos casados y los dos lo hacíamos por primera vez!.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillaron escandalosamente ambos padres.

Sakura le propino un coscorrón al rubio —¡No tienes que ser tan detallista!, y te dije que esperaras a que yo hablara.

—Sakura dime que no es verdad. —musito su madre horrorizada con la idea de que su única hija la excluyeran en algo tan importante.

—Me case con Naruto mamá.

Tras la confirmación el impacto fue tremendo, demasiadas emociones juntas para Mebuki perdió el conocimiento, afortunadamente estaba sentada en el sofá.

—¡Mamá!, ¡Mebuki!, ¡señora! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Kizashi se puso de pie y la acostaron tendida en el mueble largo,  
Sakura le midió los signos vitales.

—Mate a mi suegra esto no es nada bueno. —murmuraba asustado.

—¿Ella estará bien?. —pregunto Kizashi preocupado.

—Con alcohol despertara en breve. —contesto Sakura viendo a Naruto caminar de un lado para el otro mordiéndose las uñas.

—Uh, entonces mejor déjala dormida un poco más. —Comento Kizashi asustado, —¿lo que yo firme era...

—El permiso que necesitaba para casarme. —completo Sakura.

Su padre se pasó una mano por la cara, —soy hombre muerto.

—A mi me pelara como a un cerdo, pero vivo. —murmuro Naruto con cara de pánico.

Sakura torció los ojos, dos hombres y ambos le tenían miedo a una mujer de mediana edad, ella sabía que su madre la perdonaría tan pronto como analizara los beneficios de emparentar con el Hokage.

—¡Oh no, se está despertando!, —chillo Naruto jalándose los pelos. —he recordado que tengo algo que hacer en la oficina sumamente importante y no puede esperar.

Sakura parpadeo sorprendida, Naruto no dejo ni la sombra, él regresaría otro día con algunos obsequios.

.

.

.

.

.

**Historia Completa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Atrapen a Naruto, no lo dejen escapar!, más de un aldeano se preguntaría que le paso al Hokage, jeje, Naruto es todo un loquillo, XD

Una historia más que logro terminar, cada vez me hago más responsable con las cosas que hago jaja, espero que se hayan entretenido, no se vayan sin darme sus opiniones, ¡gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
